


Все горести от супа с фрикадельками

by Schwesterchen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-27
Updated: 2012-11-27
Packaged: 2017-11-19 17:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schwesterchen/pseuds/Schwesterchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на крэк-фест по заявке "В результате проклятия Сэм начинает пахнуть едой"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Все горести от супа с фрикадельками

**Author's Note:**

> Жанр: юмор, крэк

  
Прошло уже добрых полчаса, а Дин все никак не мог успокоиться. По истечении этого времени он вроде бы перестал похрюкивать при малейшем взгляде на младшего, но тут Сэм как назло выудил фрикадельку из кармана, и Дин снова уткнулся лбом в руль. Импала вильнула, чуть не поцеловавшись с фурой.   
\- Хватит, а, - обиделся Сэм. – Все, не смешно.   
\- Лапша… на ушах… - выдавил Дин. – Фрикадельки…   
Он предусмотрительно вырулил на обочину и затрясся от хохота.   
\- Ну и у кого из нас слабые нервы? – мстительно вопросил Сэм.  
Ответом послужил новый взрыв смеха.   
Сэм нахмурился: впору было начинать волноваться. Эта ведьма была очень, очень опасная. Ворвавшись в ее хижину, Винчестеры ожидали чего угодно. Но только не того, что старуха опрокинет на Сэма котелок холодного супа – обычного, не магического, с лапшой и фрикадельками – и роем мух смоется через дымоход.   
\- Дин, ты в порядке? То есть… она, кажется, что-то сказала перед тем, как ну… улететь. Вдруг проклятие?   
\- Какое нафиг проклятие? – Дин сморгнул выступившие слезы. – Просто ты… ты…   
Ошарашенная мокрая физиономия с лапшой, повисшей на ушах, до сих пор стояла у Дина перед глазами.   
\- Придурок, - обиделся Сэм и уставился в окно.   
Дин кое-как отсмеялся и порулил к ближайшей закусочной. От запаха супа, наполняющего салон, почему-то жутко захотелось есть.  
  
***  
  
\- Чувак, ты что, пиццу с утречка пораньше заказаааал? – зевнул Дин, натягивая футболку. – Каааак мило.   
Лохматый со сна Сэм покосился на него с подозрением:  
\- Тебе приснилось.   
\- Значит, здесь показывают сны с аромаэффектом, - Дин протер глаза и сильно втянул воздух. – Ага, пицца с курицей…  
Сэм принюхался. Ничего.   
\- Ты издеваешься? Или… - его охватило нехорошее предчувствие, - ведьма действительно что-то с тобой сделала?   
Дин перестал изображать охотничьего пса и смерил младшего хмурым взглядом.  
\- Если я говорю, что тут пахнет пиццей, значит, тут пахнет пиццей. Причем тут чокнутая старуха?   
\- Дин, тут не может пахнуть пиццей. Тут вообще еды нет.   
Они облазили весь номер, проверили за дверью, выглянули в окно, но ничего не нашли. Ни курьера в коридоре, ни заныканных коробок под кроватями, ни шествия с лозунгом «I love PIZZA!» на улице.   
\- Уже не пахнет, - вдруг заявил Дин. И, не успел Сэм перевести дух, добавил: - В смысле, пиццей. Теперь картошкой фри.   
\- Может, ты просто проголодался? – мрачно спросил Сэм. – Дин, я печенкой чувствую, без проклятия тут не обошлось.   
\- Господи, - закатил глаза Дин. – Ты заделался параноиком. Объясни мне, в таком случае, какой в этом проклятии смысл. Я не собачка, за вкусным запахом, высунув язык, не побегу…   
Он неожиданно замолчал, дернул носом. Пошарил взглядом по стенам, потолку, полу и остановился на Сэме. Шагнул вперед.   
Сэм машинально отступил.   
\- Эй, ты что?   
\- Подожди, Сэмми. Дай…  
\- Что «дай»? – Сэм принялся прикидывать, как сподручнее допрыгнуть до сумки с солью, святой водой и прочими полезными в хозяйстве вещами.   
И тут Дин молниеносно сграбастал младшего за запястье, притянул его руку к лицу и… понюхал.   
\- Ты… з-зачем? – спросил ошарашенный Сэм, пытаясь отогнать видение, в котором Дин одаривал тыльную сторону его кисти галантным рыцарским поцелуем.   
Дин поднял на него не менее ошарашенные глаза:  
\- Это от тебя.   
\- Что от меня?  
\- Пахнет. Картошкой-фри.   
\- Я же говорил, ведьма! – обозлился Сэм, выдирая руку, которую Дин продолжал крепко сжимать. – Она знала, что ты, кроме секса, только о жрачке и думаешь! И проклятие наложила. Больше никаких двухместных номеров! Плевать на деньги, не хочу в одно прекрасное утро проснуться полусожранным!   
\- Эй, Сэм, - очень серьезно сказал Дин. – А почему ты решил, что она наложила проклятие именно на меня?   
Несколько секунд они смотрели друг другу в глаза, а потом хором простонали:  
\- Сууууп!   
  
***  
  
Итак, через несколько дней последствия проклятия несколько прояснились.   
Пункт первый. Сам Сэм запахов не чувствовал. И доводил Дина до белого каления, каждую минуту спрашивая: «Ну, теперь чем?» Сперва Дин послушно отвечал, но перечислив наименований эдак полтора десятка, взбунтовался.   
Пункт второй. Запахи были исключительно гастрономического свойства. От – о ужас! – ванили и шоколада до соуса табаско.   
Пункт третий. Периодичность смены запахов была неравномерная. Проведя полдня в компании секундомера и злого Дина, Сэму удалось засечь промежутки времени от четверти минуты до получаса.   
Пункт четвертый и последующие Сэм составить не успел. Дин в нелестных выражениях поинтересовался, какого фига они до сих пор торчат в мотеле. Авось, запахи - это тебе не сломанные ноги, ходить можно.   
Ходить действительно оказалось можно, но… порой ароматы оказывались неподходящими. Например, в первый же день дорожный патруль остановил Винчестеров именно в ту минуту, когда Сэму приспичило запахнуть коньяком. А усталый Дин как раз пустил младшенького за руль. Дин потом клялся и божился, что от Сэма разило Хеннеси Таймлесс (откуда ему знать, как пахнет Хеннеси Таймлесс???), но объяснения с патрулем от этого легче не стали. Или когда они изображали фэбээровцев, и Сэм с суровой мордой и в строгом костюме ввалился к свидетелям, оставляя за собой шлейф аромата розового варенья. И вообще, когда Сэм незатейливо пах гамбургерами или барбекю, голодный Дин ныл, что сейчас захлебнется слюной, а сытый – что его сейчас стошнит.   
Бобби проклятие как будто всерьез не воспринял, со смешком пообещал порыться в книгах, но пока ничего полезного не нарыл. А у Сэма между тем появились новые проблемы…  
Поздно вечером вернувшись из библиотеки, он застал Дина не то что бы пьяным в зюзю, но изрядно поддатым. Никаких душевных сил выяснять причину у него не осталось, поэтому Сэм просто скорчил укоризненную физиономию и исчез в ванной. Он уже принял душ и, обернув полотенце вокруг пояса, чистил зубы, когда прямо за дверью раздался голос:  
\- Сээээм.   
\- Чего тебе?  
\- Есть хочу! – уныло протянул старший.  
\- Дин, иди проспись.   
Снаружи воцарилась тишина. А потом дверь вдруг распахнулась, и в крохотной ванной стало очень тесно.   
\- Ты что, совсем сбрендил? – Сэм уронил зубную щетку.   
\- Сэндвич с индейкой, - принюхался Дин и… лизнул младшего в плечо.   
От потери парочки зубов Дина спасло только крайнее изумление Сэма и размеры ванной, в которой размахнуться было крайне проблематично. На слабый пинок в голень старший даже внимания не обратил.  
\- Сэмми, - сказал он почти трезвым голосом. – Ты не только пахнешь едой, ты и на вкус становишься, как еда.   
Почему-то Сэм поверил сразу, не стал возмущаться, что некоторые допиваются до белой горячки, а все шишки – ему. Поверил – и задумался. Дин, не преминув воспользоваться задумчивостью, попробовал его еще разок, основательнее.   
\- Спасибо, старик, но я уже помылся, - прошипел Сэм и решительно выставил братца из ванной.   
Когда он, передумав баррикадироваться и укладывать на ночлег в ванне, осторожно высунул нос в коридор, Дин уже сладко похрапывал.   
  
***  
  
Наутро Дин бил себя в грудь, что ничего не помнит, обвинял Сэма в нездоровых снах и на трезвую голову повторять следственный эксперимент отказывался. Однако идеей проверить версию о вкусовых качествах брата все же загорелся.  
\- Я не дам никому себя… вылизывать! – передернулся Сэм.   
Дин почесал макушку, выскочил за дверь и скоро вернулся с толстой черепаховой кошкой.   
\- Это что? – вытаращился младший.  
\- Почетный дегустатор Сэма, - Дин почесал кошку под подбородком. – Давай, Сэмми, изобрази селедочку или там колбаску копченую.  
Кошка заурчала, как трактор.   
Сэм беспомощно сел на кровать.   
За четыре часа запах сменился раз пятнадцать. И ни одного привлекательного для кошки.   
\- Плохо стараешься, Сэмми, - качал головой Дин.  
\- Я не умею специально!   
\- Останешься не пробованным.   
\- А то я всю жизнь мечтал быть попробованным! Да еще родным братом.  
\- Не было такого! – как-то слишком нарочито возмутился Дин, а потом без перехода издал радостный вопль, схватил Сэма за руку и сунул его кисть кошке под нос.   
\- Чем? – почему-то шепотом спросил Сэм.  
\- Креветками.  
Кошка деликатно ткнулась в пальцы шершавым носом, лизнула раз, другой, третий.   
\- Кажется, работает, - неуверенно сказал Сэм. – Что-то она слишком увлеклась…   
И начал отнимать руку. «Черепаха» немедленно сграбастала его ладонь когтистой лапой и вонзила в указательный палец острые клычки.   
Следующую минуту Дин катался по кровати, а Сэм – теряя по ощущениям литр крови в секунду – пытался убедить пушистого дегустатора, что его палец, несмотря на запах и вкус, все-таки не креветка.   
  
***  
  
План действий.  
\- Дина хорошо кормить и напиваться не давать.   
\- Мимо собачьих и кошачьих стай не ходить.  
\- Капать Бобби на мозги, пока что-нибудь не придумает.   
  
***  
  
Бобби, если ты что-нибудь не придумаешь, мой брат меня сожрет. Или – как та чихуахуа – до смерти залижет.   
Разумеется, вслух Сэм этого не сказал. Он просто туманно объяснил Бобби, что проклятие – как бы смехотворно оно не проявлялось – доставляет ему крупные проблемы. Бобби жалобам внял, и вскоре братья сидели над толстенной книгой, исчерканной маловразумительными символами.   
\- Здесь описан похожий случай, - объяснял Бобби. – Заклинание есть. Но чтобы снять проклятие, надо воссоздать те же условия, при которых оно было наложено.   
Винчестеры в панике переглянулись. Они были хорошими сыновьями своего отца. Джон учил их стрелять, драться и куче других необходимых навыков. Но приготовление супа с лапшой и фрикадельками… нет, приготовление супа в число этих навыков не входило.   
Бобби посмотрел на них, вздохнул, надел фартук и отправился к плите.   
***  
  
\- Господи, изверги! Вы хуже ведьмы!  
\- Почему это? – обиделся Дин, наблюдая, как Сэм прыгает по двору и трясет рукой.   
\- Она хоть суп остудила как следует!   
Дин и Бобби синхронно заковыряли землю носками ботинок. Они так спешили снять проклятие, что про температуру стряпни как-то не подумали. По счастью Сэм умудрился увернуться, и поток не раскаленного, но еще обжигающего супа лишь немного ошпарил левую кисть.   
\- Вдруг не сработает, если не на голову? – нарушил Дин смущенное молчание.  
Они принюхались. Пахло ароматным наваристым супом с фрикадельками, впитывающимся в песок.   
\- Я есть хочу, - сообщил Дин. – Бобби, может, вторую порцию сварганишь?   
Сэм закатил глаза.   
  
***  
  
Они дружно гремели ложками. Сэм хмыкнул, привлекая внимание брата.  
«Чего?» - спросил Дин глазами.  
«А все-таки ты меня облизывал», - так же ответил Сэм.   
«Пошел ты, знаешь, куда?!» - возмутился Дин.   
«Было, было!» - дразнил Сэм.  
«Сейчас эта тарелка… кому-то на голову», - пригрозил Дин.   
«Мне не привыкать», - не испугался Сэм.   
«Сучка», - подумал Дин.  
«Придурок», - подумал Сэм.  
«Идиоты оба», - подумал Бобби и ушел мыть посуду.


End file.
